Computed numerically controlled (CNC) machines are frequently used to manufacture items that require machining processes to be used. In order to maximize CNC machining productivity, fixtures may be employed to hold the part in place during machining The fixtures are aligned with the machine table. A fixture allows parts with different locating and clamping arrangements to be machined on a common machine table. When the part is clamped on the fixture during machining, it is possible that it is distorted by clamping pressure and/or tool pressure and endure also will not be perfectly aligned with the fixture, due to debris or other locating errors. Additionally, the tables have linear and rotational position errors. A complex maintenance procedure for correcting the table error is currently used. This time consuming method requires the effort of skilled maintenance personnel to indicate the tables and adjust the parameters. However, residual errors remain even after the maintenance procedure is performed and over time the table positions may drift, increasing table position errors. The fixture may also have alignment errors. Several offset methods are currently available to compensate the fixture error electronically. However, both table errors and fixture errors affect the part quality.